


聖誕妖精逸聞

by Cat0nline



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat0nline/pseuds/Cat0nline
Summary: 菲利克斯-米達麥亞一家的聖誕節奇遇？菲利克斯-米達麥亞的成長故事一咪咪菲亞attention！借用http://philemon.lofter.com/post/1e69cb36_12d2fd266 by Sleepless city聖誕小精靈的設定，以及，聊天過程中提到的神奇小銅鏡禮物，不過被作者改了成透鏡。所謂聖誕小精靈，就是接受聖誕老人的委派，去宇宙各地有人類居住並豎立聖誕樹的家庭致意祝福，如果小精靈碰巧被捉住，而捉住精靈的人又恰好是好寶寶，精靈就會送出一份神奇的禮物。





	聖誕妖精逸聞

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One hand, one heartbeat](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/445790) by 望月翼. 



銀英同人：聖誕妖精逸聞  
catonline

 

（借用http://philemon.lofter.com/post/1e69cb36_12d2fd266 by Sleepless city聖誕小精靈的設定，以及，聊天過程中提到的神奇小銅鏡禮物，不過被作者改了成透鏡）

～上～

聖誕樹有兩棵。一棵小小的，立在二樓走廊的窗臺上，大概一尺高，上面綴滿了這家的女主人一年間頻繁出入手作市集精挑細選來的各種細小裝飾，比如使用古法製作的玻璃球，手雕的木頭小鳥和星星，當然，也少不了自己巧手編織的棉線彩帶，上面綴着區內的主婦一道在社區文娛中心手作坊印製的各種小旗，今年文娛中心申請到一筆經費更新了印模製作機，讓只有幾釐米見方的小旗上的海豚、狼頭、小龍、聖樹Yggdrasil還有鷹頭纖毫畢現，比舊年那老爺雕刻機刻出的母版精緻得多。聖誕樹有個極爲穩固的底座，在底座的邊緣還裝飾着一圈木頭雕刻的小蘑菇，刀功和上色都有點粗糙，看起來應該是家裏人齊心合力做的。另一棵聖誕樹放在客廳壁爐旁，上面綴滿彩燈彩帶，買來的聖誕老人和馴鹿，還有花環、松果、小小的黃金獅子旗和宇宙艦隊各分艦隊的徽標，訪客們對一家之主的用心裝飾總是大爲讚賞，很多時候會多待一會兒，大概是兩罐一升裝啤酒的時間。  
菲利克斯巡視過家裏所有的聖誕裝飾之後，嘟着嘴，回到他佈滿了星星和上古植物裝飾的房間裏，坐在一個橙色的「暖窩」裏讀娃娃書。爸爸在書房處理一點公務，媽媽趁機帶着自家做的櫻桃蛋糕送給年關執勤的衛兵，巡視家裏的重任就交給菲利克斯啦。

菲利克斯-米達麥亞，現年六歲，是帝都首屈一指的私立小學「布拉吉之園」的二年級學生。  
自從幾年前得知「聖誕老人」這不屬於本朝崇拜的神話體系，卻會走家串巷贈送禮物給好孩子的神仙，菲利克斯每到年底就急切地等待着這「好孩子認證」降臨家裏，給他一個更加「公平」的乖寶寶認證。  
從四歲開始等到六歲，寶寶菲利克斯-米達麥亞的表現從各方面都足堪「乖寶寶」的頭銜，不用說行爲舉止有禮貌，小小年紀就開始懂得爲他人考慮，單只「過目不忘」這一項就令他在入小學之前吸引了足夠多的驚歎。  
「羅嚴塔爾……似乎是可以做到，但我也不確定。」米達麥亞和妻子在討論送孩子去哪一家小學時私下討論，「沒必要非得讀公立學校，反而入讀學生背景相似的私立學校才能讓教師做到公平對待。另外，菲利也沒必要去公立學校搶走寒門子弟獲得各種獎勵的機會。」  
「這樣是很好的安排。」艾芳瑟琳-米達麥亞點頭，毫無保留地贊同丈夫的意見，也包括丈夫想要給「羅嚴塔爾的兒子」最好的一切的打算。他們沒有停止生育的嘗試，幾年前兩人一同進行專科檢查之後，醫師的一句「軍用曲速引擎設計缺陷」導致攜帶有某幾個基因的乘員不育的通告，徹底打碎了他們的希望。  
當入學申請表送到知名私校，以奧丁之子詩之神布拉吉命名的「布拉吉之園」時，校長、教務主任和常任董事甚至專門爲這份申請表開了個會討論，答案自然是無條件錄取。  
至少在入學的首兩年，髮色、瞳色和父母都不一樣的寶寶的操行表現，從未讓任何人失望過。  
所以說菲利是乖寶寶嘛。  
爲何聖誕老人不來給我禮物呢？

讀着描繪摩西帶着猶太人離開埃及的故事，菲利克斯的眼前似乎出現了幾千年前地球上巨石建造的神殿，寬廣的河流湖泊，漂亮的水生植物，還有……  
那時候有沒有聖誕老人給逃亡路上的乖寶寶送禮物呢？  
他正在想着什麼從來沒見過的椰棗、肉乾、嗎哪，就聽到走廊裏擺着小聖誕樹的方向傳來「咚」和「哎唷」的聲音，爸爸纔不會喊「哎唷」，媽媽的聲音也不是那個樣子，海因里希哥哥今年打了電話來說不回家。  
他將憤怒地摔了十誡石板的摩西臉朝下拍在地毯上，甩着一雙小腿飛跑出去。

小聖誕樹的枝葉在搖擺，一個星星裝飾似乎因爲什麼莫名的事故被撞得掉在地板上，樹下的蘑菇圈倒了一半多，一個叫做「鬼筆」的直接掉在地板上滾到牆角，小聖誕樹似乎被闖入者破壞。  
是來了壞孩子嗎？是來了小賊嗎？可家裏的監控警報卻沒響呢，衛兵也沒有四處亂跑。  
菲利克斯努力地看着樹下，那裏似乎由於另一半未倒塌的蘑菇阻礙了什麼東西的腳步，繼續發生着騷亂。  
他的目光被看不見的東西吸引，他顯然會動，左右騰挪之間撞倒了更多的蘑菇。  
就算是面對不合常理的東西，菲利克斯也不太害怕，他努力而確定地喊出一句「別想逃！我看到你了！」  
這句話似乎是有魔力的，就在他說出這句話之後，小小的聖誕樹下，出現了一個穿着紅衣服，戴着紅色帽子和紅色長手套，披着閃着銀光的紅斗篷，穿着翹翹的尖頭長靴的小人兒。

「這是不合常理的，沒有人，包括好孩子，能看到我。」那是一句帶着挫敗感的聲音，「爲什麼這家會設置『妖精陷阱』？」小人兒踢開一隻塗着紅色顏料和白點的毒蠅傘，小腿撇着坐在地上扶正尖端有個白絨毬的小帽子，整理了在肩頭好似撐起兩個泡泡袖的筆挺的長披風，拽拽衣服下襬，又整一下長靴翹頭裝飾的銀色星星，站起來。  
「小傢伙，我就是聖誕老人的代理，聖誕小妖精。你是今年唯一一個看見我的乖寶寶，如此看來，是不得不送你『乖寶寶禮物』了。」他從兜裏掏出一個小小的放大鏡和一卷紙，仔細地搜索起來，「菲利克斯……菲利克斯-米達麥亞-馮-施萊謝爾，你的禮物是無盡糖果罐和可以反悔的扇子。」  
「小妖精先生，我的名字是菲利克斯-米達麥亞，不叫馮-施萊謝爾，您一定是送錯了禮物吧。嗚……我很乖，爲什麼沒有乖寶寶禮物呢。」菲利克斯先是糾正了小妖精的錯誤，抒發了自己不該得到禮物的鬱悶，最後才涉及了關鍵的話題。  
——小妖精先生，我怎麼知道您是不是真的聖誕小妖精呢？  
「既然你家擺了聖誕樹，這就說明是沿襲『聖誕老人』傳說的人家，聖誕老人就會派遣精靈觀察你們的言行，好寶寶自然會得到禮物。會糾正我的錯誤而不是拿走屬於另外的乖寶寶的禮物，並且懂得懷疑面前的小妖精是不是真的，都是乖寶寶的行爲，值得表揚。」  
「可是小妖精先生，您還沒說您自己到底是不是真的精靈呢。」  
小妖精面露讚許之色，舉起左手的食指：「很好，就給你看一下身爲聖誕節妖精的我的法力。」  
他摘下帽子，柔軟的褐色頭髮就擺脫小帽子的束縛，垂了下來，小妖精長得不漂亮，一對淡棕色的瞳仁黯淡無神：「菲利克斯-米達麥亞，不需要擔心，除了讀名單時需要放大鏡之外，它們並不會影響我的工作。」  
儘管菲利克斯發覺這其中的矛盾，但他還是沒說，一旦小妖精不開心，拒絕展示自己的法力就沒辦法確定他是不是真的小妖精呢！  
小妖精將帽尖沖下，咕噥了一句什麼，面對天花板的帽口就噴出一束異常明亮的白光，那圓錐形的空間在佈滿了閃耀的星星的同時，展示出聖誕老人親自將禮物袋和不同款式的聖誕老人帽子送給聖誕小妖精的場面，他予以每個人祝福，讓他們去整個銀河裏豎立聖誕樹的人家，從當代到古代。  
「很遺憾的，摩西渡海的時代尚且沒有這種傳說，所以出埃及記當中的乖寶寶摩西先生並沒有禮物，把他的臉沖下拍在地板上，摩西先生的鼻頭也許會痛哦。」  
最後一句話終於解除了菲利克斯-米達麥亞的懷疑，連爸爸和媽媽都不知道他就在幾分鐘之前將摩西先生臉朝下拍在地毯上便衝出來查看聖誕樹，摩西先生，真是抱歉！

「真是個聰明又體貼的乖寶寶。」小精靈多了一句讚揚，他戴好帽子看着小寶寶清澈的藍色眼睛，「也許可以考慮給你一個更有趣的禮物。」  
從米達麥亞家三年前豎起第一株聖誕樹，我作爲觀察你們家的小精靈就開始記錄，無盡的糖果罐是做三年乖寶寶的獎勵，那麼，你有興趣挑戰「乖寶寶成年獎勵」嗎？只要有一次不乖，不僅十年的獎勵會失去，連三年的獎勵也會沒有喔。  
沒有可以分享給爸爸，媽媽，哥哥和好朋友的各種糖果，那種可以帶來幸福，令人忘卻痛苦的糖果，暫時忘卻生活中難以接受之事實的糖果，任何人間的糖果大師窮盡一生也無法蒐集到的絕妙材料和味道的糖果。  
「我想知道乖寶寶成年獎勵是什麼。」菲利克斯覺得脖子後面有點發冷，聖誕妖精看着他，但那溫暖的顏色和美妙的聲音都不能遮掩他心裏生出的恐懼。  
妖精忠於聖誕老人，幫助他記錄世間的善惡，但他們從來不會對人類產生好感，這種生命如同水面的氣泡一樣短暫的生物性格難以捉摸，爲惡多於爲善，欺騙自己更優先於欺騙他人。  
「那是祕密，菲利克斯-米達麥亞。」  
操弄命運的妖精表情平靜地看着他，也許是過於放鬆了吧，在菲利克斯一把將他抓住，連禮物袋險些也掉落地面的時候沒能避開，被六歲的小男孩握了個結結實實。  
「好吧，我接受這個挑戰，聖誕節的妖精。」  
「放手，小傢伙！小心我用尖牙齒咬斷你的手指哦！」從做聖誕妖精以來還沒有被人抓住的聖誕妖精，不由得覺得驚恐和憤怒。  
「聖誕老人的妖精是不會做出那麼兇惡的事情的。」菲利克斯的眼睛水汪汪地，看起來可愛極了，「對吧，小妖精先生，我只是想讓爸爸和媽媽見見您罷了。」

抱着小妖精下樓的菲利克斯一點也沒有放鬆手頭的氣力，但也沒有讓妖精覺得快被勒死。他潮溼溫暖的手掌和小寶寶的香氣讓妖精相當不快，畢竟被人看到頂多也就一年一次，而且人們要禮物還來不及，哪裏顧得上抓妖精！  
「爸爸，媽媽，家裏來了客人啦。」菲利在父親的書房門口敲敲門，又走去母親常呆的小起居室，他們一同在小起居室的小桌前坐好，小男孩面對着表情疑惑的父母舉起了手。  
菲利雙手圈住的空間一開始還看起來空空如也，隨着他的講解，相信兒子不會撒謊的艾芳瑟琳首先發出了小小的驚呼，原本遊移的雙眼顯然是捕捉到什麼，焦點就固定在兒子的雙手上。沒過多久，米達麥亞也長大了嘴巴，已近不惑之年的帝國至寶也看到了那穿着紅衣、戴着紅帽、披着紅色披風的小妖精。  
這妖精也太像那個奧貝斯坦了吧！無神的雙眼，半白的半長頭髮，沒精打采的樣子還有瘦削的身材，聖誕老人爲什麼會找這樣的妖精派送聖誕禮物啊！  
而且……  
今天可不是「平安夜」，都已經12月29日了！  
「沃佛岡-米達麥亞，請你不要大張着嘴，很不禮貌。我眼神不好，經常走錯路而送遲禮物，這並非我所願，你卻毫無禮貌地想着這個，既不近人情又苛刻，顯然對同事和下屬來說是噩夢一般的存在，所以不是乖寶寶。」  
米達麥亞終於合上嘴巴，但卻沒辦法否認「奧貝斯坦」妖精的指控，爲什麼連性格都很像，他懊惱地想着。  
「艾芳瑟琳-米達麥亞，我選擇衣服的款式是不是恰好很像你們人類的制服這件事跟你沒關係。」小妖精繼續乾巴巴地指控，「您也不是乖寶寶，明明在數理方面很有天份，入讀營養學科目的話會成爲造福衆人的研究者，卻爲了對這個男人的愛放棄讀書選擇做主婦。主婦能夠造福的人數和營養學家比較，哪一個更多呢。」  
不要想給我丟出去，米達麥亞，我是指定觀察貴府上所有乖寶寶行爲的聖誕妖精。  
「那個奧貝斯坦是什麼？」  
妖精口氣不善地發問。  
隨着話音的停止，他的肚子響亮地叫起來。  
「小妖精先生，您餓了嗎？」菲利克斯將妖精放在小桌上，「餓着肚子去送禮物，會不會因爲餓昏倒在路上，將今年該送的份延誤到明年呢？」  
「妖精喜歡吃成熟的水果和蜜糖。」妖精的小腳剛踩上桌面，就開始忙碌地整理自己的儀容，還真是一隻一絲不苟的嚴肅妖精。  
這妖精真是不見外啊，那個奧貝斯坦也是如此。  
「米達麥亞，您兒子的善良到底是跟誰學的？」  
這下，一家之主和妻子都笑了，艾芳瑟琳起身，去儲藏室拿出自家醃漬、不加糖的櫻桃和下午在集市上購買的新鮮蘋果和楊桃，切成小塊用之前烤好的餅乾塗上蜂蜜盛着，送到了小妖精的面前。  
小妖精嘟噥一句「謝謝」，毫不客氣地吃光了水果、蜂蜜和餅乾，用艾芳送來的溼漉漉的小毛巾擦乾淨嘴角和小手，拎着他的禮物袋飛出廚房的氣窗。  
「菲利克斯-米達麥亞，請記得我們的約定。」

 

=中=

米達麥亞家在聖誕節妖精離去之後，總算是從震驚中恢復正常的思維，一家人帶着點驚訝和好笑，坐在壁爐邊說起聖誕節妖精令人驚訝的舉止。  
「小聖誕樹的蘑菇圈全被他弄翻了還不道歉，爸爸，那位聖誕節妖精豈不是很壞？」  
「妖精一定被蘑菇絆倒到腳軟，不如我們多做一些蘑菇？」  
「好！還有，爸爸，我們可以養妖精嗎？」  
菲利克斯的童真之語，讓曾經的宇宙艦隊司令長官頭痛起來。  
「吶，菲利克斯，妖精可是桀驁不馴的，他可不喜歡被我們乖乖養在家裏，而是喜歡四處巡遊，觀察人類呀。」  
一句話說完，媽媽又要多花上十句話解釋「桀驁不馴」和「觀察」，這兩個詞也就迅速進入了菲利克斯-米達麥亞的詞彙庫，被他興奮地拿來亂用。  
不過很快地，他就學會更多的詞，可以讀寫滿字的書，甚至閱讀以同盟通用語寫的故事書了——對同盟通用語不是很精通的米達麥亞夫婦也不得不聘請以同盟語爲母語的教師，專門跟他講話聊天，閱讀書籍。  
隨着日子一天一天過去，菲利克斯-米達麥亞學懂的東西越來越多，「過目不忘」這技能令他厭煩一切以檢驗記憶力爲目的的考試，米達麥亞夫婦也爲此在報讀學校時大傷腦筋，這還不算上擔心菲利克斯每週三次去皇宮跟亞歷山大大公一同接受要求更嚴格的博雅課程時是否會出什麼簍子。  
從「布拉吉之園」畢業後，菲利克斯用兩年時間修完初等中學的課程，花了整整一年時間陪伴半大小子的亞歷山大大公學習大學預科的邏輯與辯論、倫理和政法課程，同時還跟着親衛隊的士官學習怎麼跟人打架，雖然有天份，但卻對此毫不熱衷。入讀私立寄宿男校的高中階段是菲利克斯過得最為快活的三年，他不僅是領袖生和帶領學校飛球隊贏了費沙星域高中男子聯賽的隊長，還在假期去幼年學校接受短訓，例如各種車輛、飛船的駕駛，還有初階格鬥訓練。至於戰術模擬器的「學習」，在他和尚未親政的大公殿下的眼中更像是一個懲罰機制格外現實的網路遊戲，接入服務器的是費沙幼年學校和士官學校少數通過了背景調查的軍官和優等生，前者個個都曾是元帥們的直屬下級而後者則對對戰的對象一無所知。「我必須得快點長大，足以獨當一面。」菲利克斯-米達麥亞自小就感覺到周圍人們的殷切期待，他並不抗拒「長大」帶來的種種新刺激、新挑戰。偶爾，他也想跟同學們玩些一樣的東西，比如風靡舊同盟領、奧丁和費沙三地，一年營收等於一艘巡洋艦的抽卡遊戲——但他家的個人終端根本就不給裝，怎麼都不行。  
不過聖誕總是好的，平安夜開始計算的一星期內，那個酷似開國時期軍務尚書的妖精，就會來到家裏做客。

「前年是蘑菇陷阱，去年是老巫婆的坩堝陣，今年這是什麼？邪惡的章魚和水母？」連着三年被米達麥亞家的「妖精陷阱」困住的小妖精，一邊大吃女主人爲他特別製作的袖珍水果塔和熱百香果蜂蜜水一邊抱怨，聲音因爲口中塞滿了食物而含混不清。  
「小妖精先生，明天中午有新鮮出爐的栗子松子饅頭，要不要在這裏休息一下？」看着吃相不甚優雅的妖精，艾芳瑟琳笑眯眯地問，她幫小妖精摘下帽子，摸摸他的小腦袋。  
「唔，嗯。」妖精點點頭，「每年都想吃。」  
「啊啦，那就每年都來喔，小妖精先生。」

這一年妖精會在哪棵樹下出現呢？現年16歲的菲利克斯-米達麥亞想，他難得會沒什麼事做，躺在臥室牀上望着天花板發呆，遠處傳來什麼東西大叫的聲音。  
「——利——麥亞——」  
那是什麼東西啊。  
聲音由遠而近，似乎是菲利克斯-米達麥亞？是那隻妖精的聲音？！！  
菲利克斯從牀上跳起來，打開窗戶往外看，一隻雪鴞輕盈地滑過低空，爪子緊握着一個小小的紅點。  
天啦，正是那隻妖精！  
拿起房間內垃圾桶中的一大塊厚實的柚子皮，菲利克斯以他令同齡人稱羨的臂力，對準雪鴞甩過去，受驚的鳥兒鬆開爪子，小紅點筆直下墜，然後，陡然消失。  
噗——地一聲，掛在聖誕樹上的鈴鐺發出一陣鳴響，妖精就現形在小聖誕樹的樹冠上。

「小妖精先生這一次是被鳥抓住？」菲利克斯將妖精從樹上抓下來，放在書桌上。  
妖精沒理他，專注地整理衣服，當他發現閃着銀光的紅斗篷破了，就非常沮喪地哀嘆一聲，摘下披風說了一句「恢復無的性質吧」，讓它在幾秒鐘之內消散得一乾二淨，一屁股坐在豆袋小沙發上，回答：「去另外的乖寶寶家定位錯誤，掉進了生着紅色果子的杉樹叢，被地主憤怒地聲討。」  
「您說是怎樣就怎樣好了，小妖精先生。還有，小妖精先生比之前胖了。」  
「沒錯，這多虧了米達麥亞家女主人的饋贈，就算是妖精們爭吵打架，我也沒那麼容易被壓扁在地上變成被人踩的地墊。」  
「地墊？小妖精先生好慘。」  
「沒什麼，倒是乖寶寶的你看起來今年不很快樂——雖然很乖。吶，菲利克斯-米達麥亞，唔！！」  
妖精似乎是準備說出什麼禁忌，菲利克斯-米達麥亞眼見妖精被看不見的力量禁制了。他的的臉色變成青灰色，尖耳朵迅速變大，從耳緣生出灰黑色的肉刺，嘴巴向前突出，上下交錯的尖牙齒呲出脣外，在那對眼神不好的褐色眼睛的位置上，出現了好幾隻金色的眼睛，這讓他看起來像是蜘蛛和傳說當中吃人的妖怪的合體。  
菲利克斯毫無疑問是嚇了一大跳，但他也沒有想拿起一本書給妖精打成地墊，思考片刻，乖寶寶請小妖精先生去飾品櫃內鴯鶓蛋殼雕成的小船裏躲着，「如果被媽媽發現我可救不了你」，說完，就走出房間關上房門。

在樓下的小起居室裏，難得沒有加班的國務尚書正在讀大公殿下撰寫的一份政務報告，距離他親政的時間越來越短，雖然每個人都對他寄予厚望，但人的能力可不是在他人的厚望中就自然而然地成長起來，看完這份報告，米達麥亞決定向希爾格爾太后建議將大公完全親政的時間往後推一段時間。  
「爸爸，」菲利克斯走進房間，「媽媽呢？」  
「去買水果，菠蘿和枇杷都上市，媽媽說要讓那妖精嚐嚐沒吃過的水果。他今年不會又是因爲眼神不佳走去了什麼奇特的地方……」  
「吶，爸爸，如果妖精的真實模樣和我們見到的不一樣呢？」  
「那也不奇怪，最起碼妖精先生不是口蜜腹劍的魅妖……吧。他第一次出現時真是嚇了我一跳，你接下來又說要飼養妖精，可是令我大傷腦筋。」  
「現在輪到我這樣子令你大傷腦筋了吧。」他蹭上父親的肩頭，16歲的男孩已經比父親還高，栗色的頭髮、修長的臉型和纖細的眼睛讓人怎麼也無法相信這是米達麥亞的親生兒子。  
「倒也沒有，我早就料到你會長成這樣，哈哈，你小學不就知道了。」  
「但羅嚴塔爾元帥的事情是等到我十歲才解密，讀中學後才被流行文化大肆翻炒啦，要不是男校門禁嚴格，還真是令人不勝其煩吶。」  
「怎樣，就直接公佈吧？對付公開的質疑總比對付地下流傳的小道消息和陰謀容易。」更何況你那邏輯與辯論課修讀的成績，根本就是能給死人說活，比你爹們可是強多了。  
「沒問題啊，天塌下來我都給你頂住看看，」菲利克斯桀驁地一笑，但迅即遮住嘴，「啊呀呀糟了，這樣會不會影響『乖寶寶』分數啊？」  
「真是乖寶，來，爸爸給你沖調一歲大的寶寶奶粉好麼？」米達麥亞滿足地給兒子攬在懷裏，心裏清楚這種機會只會越來越少。  
「老爸是想用紅酒沖吧？爲了『乖寶寶』分數，還是算了！我很想知道妖精給我的禮物是什麼啊！」橫躺在爸爸懷裏的菲利克斯滿足地做鬼臉，像寶寶似的扭了幾下，「——媽媽回來了！」  
他跳起來就往門口跑，和飄飛下樓尋找蜂蜜和水果的聖誕節小妖精先生撞在一起。  
「實在抱歉！小妖精先生！」  
「沒什麼，乖寶寶菲利克斯-米達麥亞，有好好道歉即可。」妖精撞到鼻頭，因此耍賴起來，坐在菲利克斯頭頂跟着下樓，語氣中充滿對美味水果和甜食的期待。

雖說妖精總是遲到，但他也總能避開米達麥亞一家人出席官方新年慶典的時間。坐在餐桌的聖誕妖精先生專用座位上，小妖精用自己的小刀叉叉起菠蘿、枇杷、蘋果、葡萄柚和松子點心享用，婉拒了好年份的葡萄酒，說人間最好的佳釀也不如妖精的酒漿醇厚。  
「乖寶寶菲利克斯-米達麥亞，聖誕老人認爲你是非常乖的寶寶，遠比沃佛岡及艾芳瑟琳-米達麥亞乖乖，因此，特別給你乖寶寶成年禮物……嗝，咳咳。」  
「哦？」  
「乖寶寶菲利克斯-米達麥亞，所謂『成年』並不是以固定的年齡計算，而是以寶寶們的心態成熟程度計算的，有些人直到死也是不成熟的大幼兒。成年可是會讓你直接面對一點不可愛的世界，怎樣，還想要『乖寶寶成年禮物』嗎？嗝……實在失禮。」  
「是的，小妖精先生，我想看看聖誕老人的禮物。」  
兩眼無神的妖精拿出小小的放大鏡和他的禮物名單，仔細對照一番，皺皺眉頭，從小小的口袋中拿出一個橙色光球，它在桌上跳了幾圈，飛到菲利克斯面前，變成了一個剛好有菲利克斯手掌大，繪有銀色花紋的透鏡，邊緣厚實，深藍色的雲霧在透鏡中旋轉，好像遮蓋了什麼。  
「玻璃杯墊？」國務尚書米達麥亞打趣地想，一個長得像軍務尚書奧貝斯坦的聖誕節妖精給我那越來越像羅嚴塔爾的兒子送了個深藍色玻璃杯墊做聖誕大禮。  
「壞寶寶沃佛岡-米達麥亞，真是夠了，那是什麼莫名其妙的想法，而且你還覺得很好笑喔。」妖精一直以來都暗示米達麥亞不是乖寶寶，但說出「壞」的定義這還是第一次，他變出一把紙摺扇，啪地敲了敲米達麥亞的腦袋。  
「真是抱歉啊，小妖精先生，看到您不斷打飽嗝，實在令人忍不住想些可笑的事。」米達麥亞揉揉額頭，「請妖精先生介紹一下這禮物究竟是什麼？」  
「這是可以看到過去的透鏡，乖寶寶菲利克斯-米達麥亞。嗝，這是你的心願形成的禮物，既然已經成型，就不退不換，投訴小妖精我也無效哦。嗝，一面絕對不會撒謊的透鏡，一次只能用十分鐘，也只有你能用。給別人看？那要看你的內心『允許』到什麼程度，嗝，如果口裏答應心裏不情願的話，對方就只好看到一隻大嘴巴青蛙去世界各地旅行了。嗝。」  
「就這樣？」  
「是的，捧着看到死也沒問題，一次十分鐘。」妖精的表情耐人尋味，「它會死跟着你，永不磨損，想要打碎、丟掉、藏起來都是不可能的……所以不用太認真對待。」  
「多謝你，小妖精先生。」菲利克斯拿起一小塊橘子，若有所思地塞進妖精手裏，「喏，快吃吧，可不要再回去跟別的妖精打架打不贏哦。明明很兇。」  
「小妖精先生這次沒穿保暖的小斗篷呢。」  
「破了，被雪鴞捉住的時候。」  
「辛苦的小妖精先生，下次要小心別被捉住哦，今晚我幫你做一條新的小斗篷吧。」  
「艾芳瑟琳-米達麥亞也越來越乖寶寶，非常感謝您的慷慨相助。」妖精以完美的姿態鞠躬行禮，還親了親米達麥亞夫人的手指。

艾芳的意外手工活讓她放棄了幫父子倆清理廚房的打算，她給妖精量好尺寸，從手作材料籃當中找出一塊漂亮的紅色小呢料，就按照米達麥亞的元帥軍服披風的樣式，做好一件小巧的披風，還附贈一條小圍巾。  
晚上睡覺前，艾芳將小披風和小圍巾遞給妖精，眼看着妖精滿意地將這些行頭都穿戴好，才問：「小妖精先生，我還多做了一些糕點，不如帶回去給您的夥伴們一起吃喔？」  
妖精有點困惑地想了想，欣然拿起裝好糕餅的小袋子，帶着一串星星的軌跡，飄到廚房的後窗，艾芳做好的小披風已經和他原來的那件一樣，每一動都閃爍着銀光。  
「……『乖寶寶』菲利克斯-米達麥亞，請記住妖精說的話。」

 

=下=

妖精離去之後，一家人都沒急着讓菲利克斯試驗那透鏡的功能，反而是仔細研究起妖精有些意有所指的話來。  
「妖精似乎想告訴我什麼。」菲利克斯咬着拇指，「他甚至被禁制了，不僅不能講話，還露出了原形，似乎是要令我害怕到給妖精趕走。說來奇怪，只是每年一次而已，看起來營養不良的妖精卻能被媽媽餵得越來越壯，還跟我說他終於不會總是在妖精混戰時被踩在下面做地墊。」  
一想到手掌長的小奧貝斯坦被混戰的妖精們——想必有羅嚴塔爾、法倫海特、魯茲、舒坦梅茲、吉爾菲艾斯和萊茵哈特在內——踩在腳下，米達麥亞就不由得發出幸災樂禍的笑聲，少頃，他正色討論起杯墊透鏡來：  
「那妖精確實說了，雖然透鏡一次只有十分鐘效果，卻足以讓你這輩子都在看那玩意。我想這就是最大的警告，看起來『乖寶寶』的禮物每一種都有相當麻煩的效果。」  
「嗯，好的，爸爸，暫時我不會用它。」  
「回你的房間玩吧？你老爸要和老媽過二人世界。」  
菲利克斯笑著點點頭，給杯墊隨便地放在手上拋接，旋轉在透鏡當中的深藍色雲霧看起來就好像咆哮的大海中可以吸入一切的漩渦，轉個不停。

和很多被寄予厚望的小孩一樣，菲利克斯-米達麥亞的少年時代又短又繁忙，本來國務尚書之子的身份已經足夠招惹目光，在他還差一年高中畢業時，米達麥亞元帥又親自宣布菲利克斯的生父母的身份，讓無數原本僅限於街頭巷尾的閒言碎語推向了宮內省、軍部和司法部。每年僅招收從下級士官層層選拔出來進行軍官培訓的菁英和家世清白、成績優秀的高中畢業生的國防大學也難逃輿論關注，因為乖寶寶一定會就讀那所大學。

入學後，米達麥亞家唯一的乖寶寶連在家裡做乖寶寶的機會都沒了——米達麥亞元帥才不管兒子是不是放假，給他當成手下的菜鳥少尉使喚，一解他脫離軍部多年再也無法「發號施令」的憋悶。  
菲利克斯簡直都不知道自己是不是應該期待一下大學放假回家省親的時間！  
不過，慢來。  
他的暑假可是會被套上一個假名，直接送去經繆拉、克斯拉反覆確保安全，鳥都不生蛋的邊境基地或是海盜剿滅艦隊去當大頭兵，被一群性格惡劣的前輩欺負呢。  
就連聖誕節，也未必能回家去設計妖精陷阱探望奧貝斯坦妖精。但是，沒有他在家，米達麥亞夫婦也看不見妖精，誰讓他們都不是乖寶寶！妖精的糕點每年都有做，熱騰騰地放在廚房的氣窗附近，到一月一日，那堆得如同小山一樣的糕點碟會變得空空如也，連糕點渣都不剩。

國防大學畢業那年，元帥親自給菲利克斯-羅嚴塔爾-米達麥亞少尉安排了父子假期，將艾芳託付給定居帝都費沙，供職於費沙特別市審計處的海因里希退役中校之後，他們「蹭」一艘常規巡行的巡洋艦編隊，回奧丁老家。  
旅行的一個任務，是去給英年早逝的吉爾菲艾斯大公掃墓，刻有名字、生卒年和「吾友」兩字的墓碑被打理得乾乾淨淨，菲利克斯帶去一束以各色小花組成的巨大花束，讓墓碑看起來頗有生氣。  
「傳聞說，大公去世前和先皇不合？」菲利克斯坐在墓園的一個涼亭內小聲問。  
「不是傳聞。先帝確實在那段時間疏遠了殿下，收回了他的配槍權。至於他們之間發生了什麼⋯⋯」  
「爸爸，雖然偷看人家私事不好，但我們有杯墊，你要是不想自己的兒子莫名其妙地就跟亞力克鬧掰還丟了命⋯⋯」  
「嘖！狡猾的小鬼！」米達麥亞從牙縫裡噴出名為鄙視的氣體，卻並未阻止菲利克斯拿著他的乖寶寶獎賞變戲法。

那場發生在萊因哈特大帝和吉爾菲艾斯大公之間的唯一一次爭吵對米達麥亞來說是悲劇。然而，對菲利克斯來說那只是一個令他想要抱怨，不，是批評的片段。但故人之事說什麼也輪不到他來評述，更積極的方向，是得好好思考自己和剛剛親政的年輕的皇帝的關係。

先皇希望給自己的兒子留個「對等的朋友」，他一直以來也都是這樣做，從小的時候搶玩具（亞力克和他都放聲大哭還互相咬對方），到中學時帶著亞力克溜出皇宮出去玩卻一同掉進臭河溝（兩人一同被罵，還不給吃晚飯），再到做殿下的代表單獨和巴拉特自治區新聞署的高級官員、前同盟軍上將艾登堡羅會面交換對出版物審查法草案的初步意見（姑且算是快樂的會面，但散會後搭乘公共交通系統的菲利克斯遭遇了一位故羅嚴塔爾元帥的瘋狂迷妹而難以脫身），菲利克斯-米達麥亞的命運註定和年輕的王朝分不開。  
在愈發成熟的政體下，他不需要如大公那樣成為站在先帝一邊肩頭的小天使，反而必然得成為很可能一輩子都未必御駕親征一次的皇帝的劍，或者⋯⋯成為唯一能「壓倒」那傢伙的人？  
那傢伙的嘴唇好好吃，肉肉的好軟呀，還甜甜的。

「小子！你想什麼呢！」腦門上狠狠挨了一下，菲利克斯茫然無知被父親敲了一記暴栗，額頭鼓起一個包，「『乖寶寶』評分會降低喔？」  
杯墊恢復了杯墊該有的樣子，但菲利克斯明擺著在思考中忘情，當著爸爸的面發情，真是沒出息！

短期內，菲力克斯-米達麥亞就再也沒什麼機會休長假，他輪番被差遣去宇宙艦隊、統帥本部、軍務省和同盟自治領地艾爾-法希爾，也曾在海尼森短暫調查流入舊同盟領地的大貴族遺族，在埋葬生父的墓園射殺想要盜取羅嚴塔爾元帥骨灰的殘存地球教教徒。雖然不如羅嚴克拉姆王朝開國時諸將積累武勳的速度那麼快，乖寶寶菲利克斯在父輩接受元帥銜的年紀也至少可以被稱為米達麥亞中將閣下。  
又一年的聖誕節之後，他們送走了好幾年都沒見到的妖精——現在他氣色好極了，喃喃地感謝艾芳瑟琳-米達麥亞這些年來慷慨和種類繁多的水果點心，閃著銀光消失在廚房的氣窗外。  
按說，菲利克斯是可以回到自己的住處，但他欲言又止，拽著父親坐在壁爐前飲淡酒。  
「小子，雖說你不比爸爸們，在這個年代33歲做到中將也算不錯了，拜耶爾蘭跟我說，如果兩年內還有戰功，你35歲的時候就能有自己的旗艦嘍。」  
「爸，你接旗艦的時候有啥感覺？貝奧武夫，好個大英雄啊。」  
「樂死了唄，雖然不是帝國最新式旗艦，沒有伯倫希爾甚至後來的帕希瓦爾皮厚牙利，但也是咱自己的狼唷。其實到接旗艦時已經沒什麼，最高興的是接旗艦前半年，你以為不通氣就送啦？去船塢看她的時候還是個軟趴趴的小狼崽，連路都不會跑，我就指名要最新型的高速引擎。裝上之後⋯⋯是有點腿太長，什麼『比例不優美』，呸，羅嚴塔爾那個大混蛋⋯⋯貝奧武夫就是比托利斯坦跑得快，就說嘛，兩條腿的怎麼可能跑得過四條腿的！」  
「可是爸爸，貝奧武夫也只有兩條腿啊，又不是真的狼⋯⋯」  
「死小子，要你多嘴！」米達麥亞顯然是給旗艦當成了一隻牙利腿快的大狼，絕不肯讓它屈尊降貴和人類相提並論。  
「那，那父親呢？我見過瑞肯道夫叔叔，他是不是父親的崇拜者啊，跟迷妹似的⋯⋯」  
「噗——你小子注意口德，瑞肯道夫對你多好！我和你媽媽出去進行官方巡視活動，他和皮羅就帶你到處瞎跑。你拿杯墊看看就算⋯⋯那個大混蛋，我才懶得說。」  
「一起看？」  
「這小子——！敢吊你爸爸的胃口？哪裏像『乖寶寶』啦？不過我還真不知道羅嚴塔爾第一次去船塢見托利斯坦是什麼樣，他只帶了貝根格倫和瑞肯道夫。」  
「杯墊啊，神奇的杯墊，」難得菲利克斯像個寶寶一樣，摸出那神奇的透鏡在爸爸面前耍寶，「請告訴我故羅嚴塔爾元帥帶著貝根格倫和瑞肯道夫第一次去船塢接旗艦時的情形。」

透鏡的深藍色雲霧開始向邊緣收縮，在那巴掌大的鏡面上浮現一層微薄的輝光，光芒越來越大，逐漸漲出透鏡邊界，形成一個一尺直徑的半球形投影，鐵灰色地面上傳來四個人急步向前的聲音，伴隨著腳步聲的是一聲冰冷的嗤笑。  
「施耐德技術少將，您請我來還早了三個月吧，我完全不介意旗艦交付時間，羅嚴克拉姆元帥目前指派的旗艦相當夠用。現在的情況，我連想要提出一些改造的建議都不忍說出口吶，您手下的技術軍官和士官們委實太辛苦了，不是嗎？」  
技術少將忍不住掰了一下手指的關節，同時大聲抗議：「羅嚴塔爾閣下，我實在是應該再早半年就請您來！您提出的高功率通訊單元和延長訊號接收器、正面和側腹部的加厚裝甲和變頻護盾若現在硬裝進去，艦船出不了船塢就會斷成三節，這些裝備會迫使圖紙組重新規劃結構穩定圖——曲速引擎的位置要改，魚雷管要重新設計，乘員食堂也要重新設計！閣下，您手下的難道都是機器人嗎！」  
「再早半年？我未卜先知還是陰謀叛亂才能在元帥閣下頒布命令之前就知道自己會被授予旗艦？技術細節的問題不是我需要擔心的，否則我不就該被稱為『羅嚴塔爾技術少將』了嗎？請接受我的感激，在下面的幾個月裡，少將您和這組人馬務必給我把通訊單元、正面加厚裝甲和變頻護盾塞進他的肚子裡，旗艦不需要站在第一線，實在不行拆掉對稱位置的輔助砲台。軍官食堂給我取消，和一般操作員食堂混在一起就好了，羅嚴塔爾艦隊的軍官又不是貴族家的少爺。」  
「可以拆現有的部分？那塞進去也許有可能！側腹部的裝甲我也盡力而為，請您放心，保准讓他漂漂亮亮，耳聰目明！對了，您給他想好了名字嗎？」  
「托利斯坦。瑞肯道夫，剛才我說的都記下來沒⋯⋯」  
十分鐘的時間說長也長，但對於現下兩個觀看過去的人來說實在是太短了，他們不知道瑞肯道夫是否記下了羅嚴塔爾所有的要求發送給施耐德技術少將，但米達麥亞確實是知道的是托利斯坦自從出港就再也沒能覓得足夠的時間裝好施耐德少將親自設計的側腹部強化裝甲，變頻護盾對瞄準了目標發射的彈頭效果有限，但格利魯帕爾茲又是從什麼地方得知這設計缺陷的呢？  
或者只是歪打正著？

然而米達麥亞已經不再去想這些，他沉入了懷念故友的傷感，想喝酒的時候，卻發現身邊的酒杯全都不見了，連咖啡都沒有，放在桌上的，是一大壺泡了檸檬的紅茶，香氣逼人。  
「小子，想用同盟自治領的邪惡液體糊弄你爹喔？」他扶著地面想站起來，卻一個腳軟滾到了大堆靠墊裡，「羅嚴塔爾大混蛋，你兒子竟然敢糊弄我——」  
「爸爸，不能喝了，否則您的乖寶寶評分就得變成負數才算完！您想想看，那個長得跟奧貝斯坦差不多的妖精，一定是在什麼妖精國的角落裡一邊被其他妖精打得變成地墊一邊嘲笑您呐！」  
「那無事生非的小妖精，無事生非的奧貝斯坦！杯墊也好，計謀也好，是要人全都死了才算完嗎？要不是希爾格爾有個子宮，遲早也割到她頭上吧！」  
「呐，爸爸，別說了，您醉了，去休息吧。」菲利克斯本能地開始阻止爸爸的醉話，並不知道爸爸也曾經如此憂心地不讓他的生父說下去，而那時的場合要遠比現在更安全隱密。  
「一邊去，死小子，我和你父親說這些的時候，你連隻受精卵都不是，還在乖寶寶靈魂的大搖籃裡游泳呢！該死的，該死的權鬥，該死的戰爭！羅嚴塔爾你這個大混蛋——唔！！！」  
菲利克斯腦子裡一片空白，渾身冷到發顫，手掌裡全是冷汗，他孤注一擲地將父親壓在靠墊堆裡，緊緊地吻上他父親的嘴唇。從他還是什麼都不懂的小寶寶開始，那對嘴唇就毫無保留地吻在他臉頰上，額頭上，肚皮上，後背上，他是失去摯友、領袖和可敬的敵人的父親為數不多的幸福，可他的爸爸也是他的幸福。

自那之後，米達麥亞沒再看過那杯墊，他知道自己會離不開那東西而讓菲利克斯憂心和心碎，他則不想看著大嘴巴青蛙到處旅遊。  
但並不影響兒子和他抱怨，抱怨生父竟然會因為先帝在喪失有如半身的摯友卻無暇收拾心境，唯有向前時的一句無心之言就心生芥蒂。  
「那其實跟先帝沒關係，羅嚴塔爾本來就是有君王氣度和野心的人，我卻只是個軍人，差他太遠，結果那傢伙在通話結束之前竟然說不如和我一起起事⋯⋯還不是因為側腹的強化裝甲沒裝？就說了，兩隻腳的人類怎麼會比皮厚牙利的狼厲害呢？」  
「是是是，下官記得了，所以下官的旗艦也絕對不是人！」  
「又糊弄你爸！」頭髮已經不復豐沛，顏色也早已不再是鮮豔的蜜金色的米達麥亞，疼愛地靠著自己的兒子，乖寶寶菲利克斯-米達麥亞穿著上將的禮服，胸前是一個皇帝贈送的祖母綠鑲銀飾針，那是亞歷山大一世陛下給他的定情信物，「說！那傢伙叫什麼！」  
「Ouroboros，高速戰艦，超高效通訊裝置，採用最新加密技術，強化裝甲和變頻護盾，最高可達曲速9.8，艦砲、乘員什麼的就不跟您說了喔？」  
「這沒出息的——竟然是條蛇！嫌在地上滑速度不夠快看得不夠遠，所以要叼著尾巴變成個輪子滾動嗎，不嫌頭暈？什麼時候帶我去看看？」

就明天吧，爸爸，可以嗎？

 

{完}

 

番外：妖精的大亂鬥

 

奧貝妖精結束了長達半個月的聖誕乖寶寶監察，疲勞不堪地回到了妖精國度。他交還了聖誕老人給他的紙捲兒，接受聖誕老人的祝福（還有紅鼻頭馴鹿示好地舔舔）之後，鑽進了妖精國的小小入口，回復了他渾身淺青色的妖精外貌。  
真的是好累哦，被同一頭小寶寶抓住好幾年還吃了水果糕點，感覺又惱火又開心，要趕緊去休息。  
作為沒有園地的妖精，他的小床鋪就在妖精國幾棵供妖精們群居的大樹之一，一棵大橡樹的空洞裡。那是個好舒服的碗狀巢，裡面鋪著辛辛苦苦收來的羽毛、乾苔蘚、棉花和乾草。碗狀巢有個隱密的外殼，奧貝妖精給它施了法，讓任何想要搗亂的妖精不好過。  
「真是累死了，要去溫泉洗洗才睡覺。」他嘟噥著，小小的角質蹄子在石子路上噠噠作響，「似乎遠處傳來了什麼震動哦？」  
不，並不是遠處，滾滾的煙塵和大地的震動就在他附近，就在奧貝妖精看到一群妖精撕打形成的巨大球體急速滾來時，一切都來不及了。  
明明比其他人都辛苦的聖誕夜奧貝妖精，再次成為妖精大亂鬥這項令所有妖精瘋狂的遊戲中最倒霉的犧牲品——  
做地墊。  
妖精是生命力強韌的生物，奧貝妖精被踩成地墊這種事只會在他那已經因為每次監察乖寶寶善行都遲到的自尊心上，再插上一刀，但他做過太多次地墊了，因此好像也沒什麼。  
拍拍身上的土爬起來，妖精默默走進硫磺熱泉，從頭到腳埋進去。玩著滑膩的泉水和熱泉底的巨大蠕蟲，他聽見其他妖精們興奮的聒噪，妖精的聲音很尖銳，可以傳到很遠的地方，包括水下。

「齊格齊格，你剛才打得好兇喔！是快把寇妖精的胳膊都快咬斷了吧？真厲害！」隨後是呲溜呲溜的聲音和哼唧聲，萊茵妖精一定是又用他那分岔的長舌頭給紅毛妖精舔舔。  
「才沒呢，寇妖精早就尋機會滾出大亂鬥的妖精球，他說要去偷些菜園裡的胡蘿蔔給小妖精們。」  
「那我們去抓他好不好！再來一次！」  
妖精們只要有機會就要大亂鬥，一天來個十次八次，讓斷肢、牙齒鋪滿妖精國的小路也不奇怪。  
「倒是可以啦⋯⋯但『疾風』和他的夥伴沒來呢，不要打了。」  
「羅嚴妖精說『疾風』難得不開心，要好好陪他。」萊茵妖精聲音含糊，似乎還在舔。  
「好癢，萊茵，我們回去園子裡好不好？」  
「你受傷了，齊格齊格，要在這泉水裡多煮一會才能康復，不要羞羞，誰來笑話我們，我就去把他的眼珠挖出來！」  
「我沒有羞羞，在水裡煮煮非常舒服，萊茵萊茵，幫我舔舔耳朵後面好不好。」  
「嗯——你不要亂動，胳膊接好之前。」

萊茵妖精總是和齊格妖精黏在一起，奧貝小妖精無聊地翻了個白眼，他繼續逗蠕蟲，偷聽其他妖精講話。  
「呐，疾風回來時小帽子沒了，而且看起來氣鼓鼓的。」說話的是法倫妖精。  
是的，你是沒見到羅嚴妖精的樣子，他很心疼，那麼漂亮的、黑亮黑亮的身子，氣得都泛出藍光。原本羅嚴妖精想逗逗米達妖精讓他開心，才說「疾風」也會被人抓住嗎，但米達妖精什麼都不說就只是抱緊了羅嚴妖精不准他講話，開始抱怨自己遇見一個特別不乖的壞孩子竟然還能得到禮物。  
「原來是帽子丟了，那羅嚴妖精一定會把自己的給他吧，那不就沒事了？」妖精從不關心人類，更不在乎一個人類會對妖精的心情帶來什麼影響，因此陪著法倫妖精打理傷口，僥倖在妖精大戰中飛在妖精球上方看準機會往下扔石頭打妖精而毫髮無傷的魯茲妖精完全不了解「疾風」不快的原因。  
「當然啦，羅嚴妖精把自己的帽子給了米達妖精，但米達妖精還是不開心，所以他們去園子裡的蘇鐵蕨玩，羅嚴妖精說今天的大亂鬥都不加入。」  
「我們也去，怎樣？」  
「繆妖精和畢妖精已經去了，你知道羅嚴妖精看到人多就要發火，那園子好漂亮，不捨得大亂鬥。」  
能從法倫妖精口中說出這樣的話，可見好鬥的妖精們之間也存在著介於敵意和如膠似漆之間傾向於積極一面的情感。

米達妖精和羅嚴妖精的園地原本是一個雜草叢生的蘆葦蕩，米達妖精看到成片的高大蘆葦，就只想給水域加上妖精專有的地盤標記咒語住進去，但羅嚴妖精可不幹，他賴著說要栽種各種美麗的植物，果然在保留了部分蘆葦的情況下引入蒲棒、紙莎草和各色睡蓮，栽培得開開心心，還在被陰暗石頭遮蔭的部分培植豬籠草和小型蕨類植物，佔據園子最高點的則是一株蘇鐵蕨。等羅嚴妖精花費大力氣給花園修好，做好標記咒語，米達妖精就開心得不行，拽著羅嚴妖精在園內鬧了好幾天也沒出來。

在硫磺泉內煮了半天，奧貝妖精才覺得舒服些，藉著晨光回到樹洞，滿意地發現他的碗狀巢下又是橫七豎八倒了一摞不知死活想要拿他唯一的小窩搗亂的妖精。  
堆在當中的就有耳朵的尖刺是半透明，呈現出亮麗金色的萊茵妖精。  
目中無人，高傲自大，和羅嚴妖精一樣認為自己「從未被人類抓住」是好大的榮耀，又看不起群居在大樹上的其他妖精們，認為他們都不肯合作整理花園，靠「佔便宜」度日。  
「萊茵妖精，你的園子裡的黃花風鈴木難道沒開嗎？來我這樹洞做什麼。」  
「吱——嘶——」被奧貝妖精的冰凍咒和無力咒擊中，硬邦邦只能躺在樹洞底部的妖精發出微弱的聲音，「你這個討厭的妖精⋯⋯等著看，明年你還會被抓住！這就是我給你的詛咒！讓你被人類纏上，變成人類飼養的寵物妖精，讓妖精的尊嚴蕩然無存的沒用的笨妖精就是你了！」  
「呐，防護咒語沒辦法解咒，我睡了喔，你等到咒語消散，就回到自己的花園裡吧。」  
萊因妖精雖然善於在妖精大亂鬥當中把別人揍得半死和不被人類抓到，對咒語的抵抗力卻只是普通的水平，他和其他妖精一樣，在奧貝妖精的小巢下面呆了半晚上，才爬起來拖著無力的腳步回自己的園子，路上還得小心不要被妖精大亂鬥波及，美麗如他一樣的妖精一旦成為地墊，就會被所有妖精嘲諷說「接下來就會被人類抓住」，真壞。  
「齊格齊格，」他沒精打彩走進自己栽種了高大的開花樹木的園子，看到齊格在一株盛放的白花羊蹄甲枝幹上，焦慮地滾來滾去，「我中了奧貝妖精的咒語，嗚嗚。」  
「萊茵，為什麼竟然會被那個笨妖精下咒？」  
「我，我去給他的小窩搗亂來的⋯⋯沒有打算怎樣，但奧貝妖精給窩窩下咒，我被凍得硬梆梆⋯⋯嗚嗚⋯⋯」  
「我們去找他大亂鬥！」  
如果說齊格妖精平常脾氣好還善於求人，也絕不會以什麼根本就是咎由自取的事故為由發起大亂鬥，但若事情牽涉到萊茵妖精，管他什麼有道理沒道理，齊格妖精都要發起大亂鬥而且比任何妖精都瘋狂。連原本是紫羅蘭色的皮膚都會被氣得變成血紅色。  
哎，其實是齊格妖精明明就很暴躁吧，發起大亂鬥時還非要牽扯那又臭屁又高傲的萊茵妖精下水？

「好！」  
也不管自己是不是剛剛解除冰凍和無力咒語，根本不適合參與大亂鬥，萊茵妖精就是看奧貝妖精不順眼，尤其是他日漸肥美，一定是吃到人類專門為妖精製作、充滿感激的水果糕點！  
這妖精之恥！  
「我去多找幾個人來。」齊格妖精說著，就振翅飛起，他背上生有兩對漂亮的膜翼，張開時令他看起來更大，都快跟一隻鸕鶿那麼大了呢。  
齊格妖精先滑過羅嚴妖精和米達妖精的水園，羅嚴妖精一聽說要大亂鬥，就點點頭說沒問題，米達妖精也不肯示弱地展開自己纖細的翅膀飛起來，說跟他一起去法倫妖精主理，其他幾個妖精一起共享的大花園。  
正在圍著一棒烤粟米大快朵頤的魯茲妖精、法倫妖精、繆妖精、畢妖精等等，聽說要大亂鬥，也都丟下了香噴噴的食物，摩拳擦掌，都齜牙咧嘴，用於廝殺的毒刺也都從指縫裡彈出來。  
那個眼神不好的妖精，實在是令我等信用低下的罪魁禍首，我們得好好教訓他！

集合了足夠多的人，請克斯妖精和年事已高的費雪妖精看守大家最愛的菜園，一眾妖精們決定直接抱團，用上雷電系魔法，捲成急速衝向大橡樹的大球，讓奧貝妖精的小窩地基不穩，連床鋪帶妖精全掀在地上，這時，距離他最近的妖精就要伸出手一下給他抓進大亂鬥的妖精球，所有人都得出手，狠狠地揍他！  
真是個好主意！

事不宜遲，羅嚴妖精使用雷電系魔法，將萊茵妖精和米達妖精吸在身邊團團轉之後，齊格妖精等其他妖精先後捲進越來越大的妖精球中，就算是熱身運動，這些妖精們也都用自己尖利的爪子、牙齒和帶刺的尾巴彼此攻擊，這個大球成功地保持了參戰人員都沒有斷掉胳膊和牙齒的情況下，一下子撞進橡樹的大洞。  
除非是長在樹幹上的巢穴，沒什麼後來加造的結構能敵得過如此暴力的撞擊，防護良好的小窩從樹洞頂端掉了下來，在地面上彈了一下，四分五裂。正在熟睡，戴著睡帽的奧貝妖精被甩了出來，萊茵妖精伸手給他一把拽進妖精大亂鬥的球體，同時覺得身邊颳來一陣冰冷的風。  
破損的碗狀巢放出了最後一條保護咒語，冰錐術，只聽數聲慘叫，忙著揍奧貝妖精且要維持高速滾動的妖精球內，有妖精被冰錐切掉了小腿和翅膀，各色的妖精血飛濺出來，讓妖精球顯得非常可怕。「有陷阱啊快後退！」妖精們尖叫著，丟下三四條斷掉的胳膊和尾巴，迅速滾出樹洞，向前飛撞，捲進了更多狂躁興奮的妖精。  
在嘶叫聲中，第一個被拋出來成為地墊的正是萊茵妖精，他被暴打奧貝妖精的大亂鬥妖精球來來回回輾壓了四五次，渾身上下都是土，連柔軟的頭毛都因為大家要求羅嚴妖精施加強力的雷電系魔法成為了荒誕的爆炸頭。路過的妖精看到金燦燦的妖精第一次顯示出如此慘烈的敗相，都圍攏過來，大聲談笑，至於齊格妖精？他還在大亂鬥妖精球裡奮戰，分身乏術。

妖精球最終因為撞到了妖精國結界而粉碎，停了下來。奧貝妖精被尚且在妖精球內沒掉隊的妖精，包括齊格妖精、米達妖精、羅嚴妖精、繆妖精、法倫妖精、魯茲妖精和畢妖精一頓好打，牙齒折斷了一半，鼻青臉腫，小爪子連拳頭都握不起來，臉朝下躺在地上，他沒有翅膀，尾巴也短得很，因此沒有翅膀破損尾巴斷裂的擔憂。其他妖精狀態也不好，繆妖精的手臂都斷了，被畢妖精抱著，法倫妖精背著翅膀折斷的魯茲妖精，齊格妖精走路一瘸一拐，米達妖精一隻眼睛腫得睜不開，看著羅嚴妖精氣鼓鼓，胸口有一條傷口滲血，手裡拎著的是斷成好幾節的、自己的尾巴。  
「你送我的尾巴吊飾不見了，真倒霉。」羅嚴妖精的聲音難得帶上了哭腔。  
「沒關係，我們沿路去找。」米達妖精幫他拿著一節尾巴，兩妖和一瘸一拐的齊格妖精按照原路返回，其他妖精玩得盡興，也丟下奧貝妖精不管，各自離去。

奧貝妖精攤在地上等到其他妖精全散去，好不容易翻了個身，臉朝上，想要努力坐起來。  
「你最好別動，多躺一會兒，否則會折成兩段喔。」在他頭頂的方向，一個小小的聲音說。  
「你是——」  
「我是銀杏樹上層的菲利妖精，銀杏妖精互助會派我來看看你們這個撞得結界快破掉的大亂鬥妖精球出了什麼事。」  
「菲利⋯⋯妖精嗎？我沒事，他們應該解恨了吧。說我是眼神不好，每次都要在聖誕後完成工作；吃人類充滿謝意的水果點心。簡直是妖精們的大恥辱。」  
「喔？被人類感謝的妖精不是帶有幸運屬性的好妖精嗎？你有這麼多眼睛，送出的禮物一定被妥善使用呢，厲害的妖精，你叫什麼？」  
「奧貝，我是眼睛看不清楚的奧貝妖精。」  
「奧貝妖精，我抱著你去溫泉煮一煮吧？如果你不喜歡在橡樹住，可以搬來銀杏樹的中層，那裡很安靜。」  
「如果可以的話，我想有個小園子。菲利妖精，我們可以一起整理一個小園子嗎？不需要那麼親密，也不需要一起規劃，我只要在安靜的角落種一點可以吃可以抱著的蘑菇就好。」  
「這也不是不可以⋯⋯但說好了，可不是那種親密的園子喔？」  
「是的，只是兩隻妖精各自經營的一個園子而已。」

那就這樣，一個由兩隻妖精打理的園子，你那邊種蘑菇和什麼？我要種茶花、蘋果樹和脆甜的甘藍，不許過界。  
奧貝妖精心滿意足地被菲利妖精丟進硫磺泉，後者在外面擺擺手當作告別。  
「來銀杏樹下找我吧，可不要迷路了喔。」  
奧貝妖精在水下點點頭。  
菲利克斯-米達麥亞，果然是個能給自己和其他人帶來幸運的乖寶寶呐。

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> note 1：過目不忘（photographic memory）在學術上被人爲是流行文化中的一種迷思，從未被任何嚴肅的醫學研究證明存在過，然而既然已經存在，作者就極爲不講理地使用了！


End file.
